After The Gig
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: ONESHOT - Frank and Gerard just finished their World Contamination gig in America, they both thought it went rather well, so why not celebrate? WITH SEX! Rated M for detailed Yaoi! Frerard! If you don't like My Chemical Romance, Frerard, Gerard Way, Frank Iero, homosexuals or Yaoi then why are you reading this summary? REVIEW!


**_HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, it's just I've been to focused on school work:/ damn that school. _**

**_By the way I wrote this a long while ago, so sorry about the errors and stuff, I couldn't be assed to change it - lazy me:')_**

**_Anyways, I just found this pile of junk in my document folder and I thought, hey why not publish it? _**

**_So I did, here it is - After The Gig _**

**_Disclaimer: Not one single part of me owns My Chemical Romance, Mikey Way, Frank Iero, Gerard Way, Bob Bryar or Ray Toro. R.I.P MCR! Your memory will carry on!:(_**

* * *

Frank and Gerard walked off the stage they had just shared with their other band mates waving good-bye to their fans.

"Hey, Gee?" Frank looked at his boyfriend, turning him to face him, staring deep into those brown, glistening orbs of his.

"Yeah, Frankie?" Those nick-names. They weren't just nick-names to them, they meant a lot more. Who would have thought just added a letter or two or taking a letter or two could have such an effect? Well it did on these two lovers.

"Great show." Frank smiled, earning a loving smile from his other half.

"You too." Gerard lifted Frank's chin and placed a small kiss on his lover's lips, never losing eye contact. The kiss soon deepened and hands started to wrap themselves around the others body.

"Wanna go back to my place?" Gerard asked his long-time boyfriend, Frank just nodded in return.

Gerard picked Frank up and placed him in a small taxi, they continued to make out in the back of the taxi, making the women driving have continuous nose bleeds, hell once she nearly even lost control of the car from watching the two boys. Once she had dropped them off, from their free ride, they both stumbled into the house, then up the stairs and started to remove clothing in the way.

Gerard undid Frank's killjoy jacket, and allowed to drop to the floor as Frank did the same with Gerard's. Once their top layers of clothes were discarded onto some unknown corner of the room, the fell onto the bed together, wrapped in a tangle of limps and wet kisses.

Frank, being the smaller of the two, was flipped so he was underneath Gerard, with Gerard straddling him and placing hot, wet kisses down his slender neck. Frank's breath hitched in his throat as Gerard began to suck on his sensitive spot and bite down on it, hard enough to break the skin and withdraw blood; he lapped up every single drop with his long, pink tongue.

The red head moved his attention back up to Frank's lips and inserted his tongue instantly, allowed Frank to taste that metallic tang of his own blood, something he'd done many times before from previous experience with Gerard.

Their tongues danced around each other's in a battle for dominance, a battle they both knew Gerard was going to win, but it was fun to try. Gerard slowly began to grind against Frank's hips, removing his mouth from Frank's again to trail wet kisses down his body, giving his chest the occasional flick of his tongue.

Gerard's grinding began to slowly pick up its pace, earning small moans to escape from Frank's parted lips. The red haired male took one of Frank's pert nipples into his mouth whilst giving the other teasing rolls here and there.

Gerard stopped his grinding earning a little sigh of protest from his lover, but instead he swept down his pants along with his boxers, allowing his member to spring free. Frank shivered at the cold air hitting his exposed skin, but he wasn't cold for long. Gerard licked down the shaft of Frank's member teasingly; while Frank's slender fingers entwined themselves into Gerard's fire red hair.

Frank moaned as Gerard took him into his mouth, holding down Frank's hips so he didn't choke to death, Frank's moans started to become louder and louder as Gerard continued to suck on the sensitive flesh, sometimes grazing his teeth gently against his erection.

Frank's tiny body started to spasm and Gerard took this as a sign that he was close to his climax, so he did the bitch thing and withdrew his mouth from Frank's member. Frank groaned in displeasure, Gerard merely smirked as he started to tease Frank's entrance with the tips of his slender fingers, gaining back all of the pleasure in Frank's body.

After a small amount of teasing, Gerard finally entered one of his slender fingers into the tight, warm hole under him, making the smaller of the two gasp and shiver in delight. Then the second was added into Frank, earning more pleasure filled gasps and moans from Frank's lips. Gerard smirked as he started to scissor his fingers, stretching Frank's not-so-virgin hole. Then at last, the third was added, Gerard curled the bottom of his fingers in search of that spot that would have Frank squirming even more than he already was and begging for more.

"Oh my fucking G-God…Do t-that ag-again, p-please!" Frank pleaded, but Gerard had other ideas, he wanted to make this more…interesting.

"Who owns you?" Gerard's smirk grew as he agonisingly slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Frank's tight ass. Frank growled knowing he was going to have to say it, he knew Gerard could stay _there _all night until he got the answer he wanted.

"Y-yo," he couldn't finish his words as Gerard's fingers were thrust back in, hard, making the smaller boy squirm and beg for more.

"Not until you say it, baby." Another nick-name that was used for his lover, but this one was only used in the bedroom. Frank scowled, well it looked like a scowl.

"Y-you." He breathed, as Gerard smirked. "Now just fuck me already, and not with your fingers."

"Hmm, well I'm afraid that can't happen until you beg for it." Gerard smirked, beginning to pump slowly again. It wasn't just agonising for Frank, but for Gerard as well, he had a rock hard boner in his trousers waiting for its freedom, but he wanted to make Frank beg, in Gerard's opinion it was hot.

"You're a f-fucking dick." Frank cursed, breathing heavily.

"I'm a what? Oh you don't want me to continue, I'll just pull out-"

"Don't you fucking dare! J-just fuck me already, please?" Gerard shook his head, that was not begging. But Frank continued, "pound me into the mattress and make me yours, I've always wanted it, no, I've always needed it, make me yours, Gee?" He breathed. Close enough.

Gerard thrust his fingers back in, instantly finding Frank's sweet spot as he started to brush against it more frequently, making pleasure filled screams to escape from Frank. Gerard could sense that Frank was about to cum any minute, so he removed the fingers and slipped himself out of his jeans and pants quickly, allowed his erection to finally bounce free.

The red head inserted the tip of his cock into the tight hole awaiting him as Frank gasped, back arching up and hips thrusting forwards to feel more of Gerard inside of him.

"Someone's eager," Gerard chuckled to himself.

"F-fuck y-you." Frank cursed but it sounded more like a moan as Gerard entered himself into Frank's hole. He began to pick up a steady pace of slow thrusting at first, which soon turned into hard and fast, but Frank being Frank, still wasn't completely satisfied, so he reached down to touch himself. Gerard soon swatted his hand away and began to pump Frank's throbbing member, small amounts of pre-cum leaking onto his hand as he pumped and thrust at a rhythmic pace.

"A-ahh! Ngh, ha-harder, faster…" Frank pleaded as Gerard granted his wishes, going as hard and fast as he could. Frank's green/hazel coloured eyes rolled back into his skull as he moaned and thrust with Gerard's pace, getting Gerard deeper inside him.

"AH!" Frank screamed, back arched and legs wrapped tighter around Gerard's waist as Gerard hit his prostate bang on again. He kept this up for a while into Frank's body started to go into a spasm and he came, _hard_.

Gerard felt Frank's muscles clench around his cock as he too came deep within Frank. Gerard pulled out of Frank gently and fell onto the smaller boy, kissing his forehead lightly and snuggling into his neck, Frank's arms wrapped themselves around Gerard's pale body as he pulled him closer.

"Gee?" He asked staring down into the sweat covered red mane.

"Yeah?" Gerard asked looking up into his lovers pools for eyes.

"I think we should do gigs more often." He blushed with a small smirk on his lips. Gerard chuckled and kissed Frank on his lips.

"Round two?" Gerard smirked against Frank's curved lips.

"Round two."

* * *

**_Well wonderful FanFicers, if that's what you are? That was my shit attempt at Frerard Yaoi _****_L_****_. _**

**_Hopefully, I will get better at it…I doubt it. _**

**_Anyways, enough of my opinion, what ya'll think? Oooo, I sounded like I was from Texas then…Okay, maybe I didn't…REVIEW! _**


End file.
